Mending Each Other
by XoMattsMommyXo
Summary: Arianne, the beautiful part Veela friend of Seamus, transfers to Hogwarts after her parent's murder. While dealing with their death she finds comfort in the arms of someone unexpected. Will she find love with his comfort, or will she end up broken?
1. Prologue

**Well I'm back! I'm going to re-write my other stories but for now here is this one that's been sitting in my head a while. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Ari, her family, plotline, and such are mine. The rest is from the wonderful imagination of JKR!**

_Nine years old…._

A small girl with light green eyes and midnight black hair wandered in a meadow. She was a beautiful young child who no doubt would be just a beautiful, if not more so, when she became an adult. Little known to few the young girl was a quarter Veela, her mother being half, but anyone with any magical blood would draw a conclusion of such on their own. As of now the only one knew about the young girl's heritage were her family and their wizard neighbors, the Finnigan's.

The Keegan's and the Finnigan's had been neighbors since before the young girl, Arianne, was even born. They were very much alike apart from the Keegan's Veela lineage. Both women in both families were full blood witches while Mr. Keegan was a half-blood and Mr. Finnigan was a muggle. Both families also had children around the same time. The Finnigan's son, Seamus, being born a few months before Arianne.

The two children had grown up together and had grown very close to one another. Just about every afternoon the two would meet in the meadow and talk and play. It had been a normal occurrence since the two were born, just evolving with their age. Today was no different; Arianne usually made it to the meadow first with Seamus meeting her soon after her arrival.

"Sorry Ari, mum was scolding me again." He smiled when he reached his friend.

"And this is news because?" Ari giggled causing Seamus to playfully glare at her.

"Anyway, mum and I talked about Hogwarts today." Seamus began settling into a lying position in the grass.

"What did your mum say?" Ari asked sitting beside her friend. "My parents are determined to send me to Beauxbatons." She sighed getting comfortable.

"Well that would be terrible; I wouldn't be able to go to school with my best friend." Seamus said causing Ari to giggle.

"I know but I have to do whatever mum and dad decide is best, even if it's not what I want." Ari sighed.

"Well then, promise me one thing." Seamus said sitting up and looking at his friend.

"And what's that?" Ari asked cocking her head to the side with her brows furrowed.

"Promise me no matter what happens, we will always be friends." Seamus said seriously.

"Of course Seamus I promise." Ari smiled and held out her pinky. Seamus returned the smile and wrapped his pinky around her own and sealed their childhood promise.

_Leaving for first year of Beauxbatons…._

"Arianne hurry or we will miss the portkey!" her mother yelled from down stairs.

"Coming mum!" Ari yelled back before bounding down the stairs. Her parents were patiently waiting along with the Finnigan's.

"Well Arianne dear good luck at your first year." Mrs. Finnigan smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Finnigan." Ari smiled giving both the elder Finnigan's a hug before turning to Seamus.

"Ari promise you will write when you're settled in." Seamus smiled sadly. He would later be leaving for the Hogwarts Express to start his first year of school as well.

"I promise." She smiled before hugging her friend.

Once goodbyes were exchanged Ari went to the meadow to take a portkey to Beauxbatons which was sent to them by her headmaster. When they reached the portkey, which happened to be an old boot, Ari sighed and looked back one last time to see her friend watching intently. She waved one last time before grabbing on to the boot and being whisked away by what felt like her belly button to her new school.

When they touched down Ari adjusted her uniform before taking in the sight of the school. She was completely in awe. It was a beautiful palace sat sea side. There were many other students getting out of carriages and entering the gates with their parents. Ari's parents guided her into the school where after checking in with a teacher, they said their goodbyes and left.

Ari then was directed to the dining hall where she was given her time table and gathered with the other first year students. Once everyone was in order the professor assigned to them took them to the first year dorms so everyone could get settled in.

Ari noticed since she entered the school that the other students seemed to stare at her a bit which made her extremely self-conscious. She knew it was her Veela blood and should have been used to it by now but since her parents kept her locked up a majority of the time she rarely interacted with others. So this attention was new to her.

She decided to stay to herself when she reached a room that she shared with two other girls. Not long after getting to the dorm the other two girls paired off and left without saying a word to her. Ari then dug out what she needed and began to write Seamus a letter. She had the feeling that Beauxbatons would not live up to everything her mother had told her.

_Fourth Year Tri Wizard Tournament final task…_

Ari sat anxiously waiting for the carriage to touch down. She was one of few younger students who were allowed to visit during the final task. She had decided not to write Seamus but would rather surprise him when she got there.

When the carriage finally arrived Ari hurried out and followed her chaperone the arena. Everyone was beginning to file in.

Ari noticed that anyone she passed stopped and stared at her for a moment. She brushed the feeling off and followed her chaperone to the champion's tent to say hello to Fleur.

Over the past few years Fleur and she had become close. During Ari's first year Fleur took her under her wing when she noticed how the other girls treated her. They were close partially because they were both part Veela an understood each other on a level that others didn't.

When Ari reached the tent she rushed over to Fleur who squealed in delight hugging her.

"Ari, I am so glad you came!" Fleur smiled releasing her friend.

"I'm so glad headmistress gave me permission to come!" Ari replied smiling as well.

After a few minutes of talking Ari was shooed away and she made her way to the stands. As she was looking for a seat a familiar voice reached her ears. When she turned around she saw Seamus talking with a group of friends. Ari got a sly grin on her face and snuck up behind her friend.

"Now Seamus what would your mum say if she heard what you were saying right now?" Ari asked in a playful tone as Seamus swore making him jump and turn around.

"Ari! I didn't know you were coming!" he smiled and picked her up in a hug.

"Headmistress gave me permission to come watch the final task. I just got done talking to Fleur." Ari smiled as Seamus sat her down.

"Would you care to sit with us then?" Seamus asked looking down on his beautiful friend.

"Of course." Ari said smiling back.

"Well now Finnigan I'm surprised you caught the attention of such a lovely girl." Came a drawling voice from behind Ari.

Ari turned around to see a tall and handsome boy about their age with platinum blonde hair smirking at Seamus.

"Sod off Malfoy." Seamus bit causing the boy to chuckle.

"Now Finnigan that is no way to speak in front of a beautiful girl." The boy named Malfoy retorted stepping closer to Ari.

"Let us alone Malfoy." Seamus said a little more forceful glaring at Malfoy.

"Well miss if you want better quality company you're more than welcome to join me." The boy said with a sly grin.

"I believe the company I have chosen is of better quality of yours. You are rather arrogant and rude and neither of those qualities are attractive. Now if you will excuse me I am going to sit with a real gentleman, not an inconsiderate dolt." Ari bit curtly with her head held high. She turned her back to Malfoy and walked gracefully away, Seamus and his friends in tow, and leaving Malfoy in shock.

_Beginning of summer after fifth year…_

Are returned home for the first day after the end of her fifth year. The windows of her home were dark, which was unusual. Her parents weren't didn't meet her at the school to pick her up so she was sent home on her own. She drug her trunk to the house and cautiously opened the door.

The house was dark and eerily quiet. Ari left her things at the door and drew her wand. Yes she wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school but if the need to defend herself came she would be ready.

Ari began to walk quietly though the house, peering around every corner carefully before continuing her search of the home. As she was walking a loud bang was heard upstairs from her parent's room and a blood curdling scream was heard. Ari put her wand at the ready to duel and ran upstairs.

What Ari found was a horrifying sight. Her mother lay on the floor screaming and her father had a body binding curse on him. Two wizards in black cloaks and masks turned their attention to the young girl and laughed when she took a dueling stance.

"Look here Yaxley, we got us a little fighter." Chuckled the taller of the two.

"Let them alone!" Ari said, voice slightly shaking.

Ari was terrified, she was a good dueler but she was only a fourth year student. There was no way she could beat them, but she would do the best she could to protect her parents.

The wizard the other regarded to as Yaxley lifted the Unforgivable cure he had on her mother and turned his wand to her and almost immediately a red jet of light shot towards her. Ari successfully blocked the spell and quickly shot one back.

This continued for a few moments before Ari was thrown back by a curse into a glass cabinet in the hall way. Another curse hit her causing a horrible burning sensation to go down her back. She sat up and looked around dazed as the two wizards cast the killing curse first on her mother, then her father. Ari screeched at the top of her lungs and not seconds after there were five loud pops and wizards that Ari didn't recognize appeared but the two men in masks had already disappeared before any actions against them could be taken.

Ari sat slumped against the cabinet sobbing, unable to move. Blood trickled down her back from the second curse that hit her. Two of the five wizards approached Ari cautiously as the other three covered her parent's bodies so she wouldn't be able to see.

"Dear are you alright?" asked a younger looking witch with purple hair.

Ari just looked at her with a blank face unable to say anything. Ari was so confused and overwhelmed with grief that her mind wasn't working. She was in a bit of a trance. The only thing that brought her back to reality was a familiar voice calling out her name. When she looked towards the stairs she saw Seamus followed by his parents.

"Ari what happened?" Seamus asked kneeling beside her.

"Mum, dad. Dead." She whispered as tears flowed.

Seamus helped Ari up and attempted to wrap his arms around her despite the blood, but the wound from the curse that hit her back burned when he touched it causing her to cry out in pain.

"Death eaters. That's a wound that Severus will need to tend to. It was inflicted by dark magic." Said a tall man with red hair and as if almost on que there was another pop and another unfamiliar wizard joined the group.

"Let me see the girl." He drawled in an even tone.

"She's over there with Mr. Finnigan, Severus." Said a plump lady with red hair.

"Mr. Finnigan, would you assist me in helping her stand while I tend to her wound?" the man, who Ari now saw for the first time, asked Seamus.

"Yes Professor." Seamus nodded.

As the wizard began to work on Ari's wound she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Celebrating Life

**Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy lately. I'll try to get a chapter out a week, so please don't be mad if it takes me longer. Read and review!**

Ari stood looking at two head stones, tears streaming down her face. Seamus was standing beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close to him. Today was her parent's funeral. It was a secret gathering of herself, Seamus, his parents, and the wizards who appeared in Ari's house the day of the attack.

Ari had learned over the past few days that her parents were members of a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix, a group who fought for the greater good in the first wizard war and had now reformed with the Dark Lord's return. The wizards who appeared in Ari's house the day her parents were killed were other members and old friends of her parents.

The witch with purple hair was called Tonks, one of the younger members. Then the red headed man was Mr. Weasley and the red headed woman was his wife. The others who were there was a tall dark skinned man named Kingsley Shacklebolt, a short and squat man with a crazed look and a fake eye named Moody, and a stern looking witch who was a professor at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall. The man who mended her wound was also a Hogwarts professor who she only knew by Severus and hadn't seen him since he healed her wound.

"Come now dear, we must be going." Mrs. Weasley said softly putting a hand on Ari's shoulder.

Ari looked at the woman then back to the head stones before turning to leave. She followed the group of elder wizards out of the cemetery and into the woods. Mr. Weasley would be returning Seamus to his parents while Ari apparated with Mrs. Weasley to the headquarters of the Order.

Ari said a quick goodbye to Seamus before grabbing tightly to Mrs. Weasley's arm and Seamus to Mr. Weasley's. With a loud pop Seamus was gone, and moments after Ari had gone in the same manner.

When they touched down Ari held tightly to Mrs. Weasley as she regained her composure, apparition made Ari dizzy and nauseous. Once the feeling that she was going to pass out subsided Ari let go of Mrs. Weasley and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Miss Keegan, may I have a word with you?" said a tall greying man with half-moon glasses that Ari had come to know as Professor Dumbledore, the head of the Order and the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Yes professor." She smiled weakly.

"Now Miss Keegan the other Order members and I have been discussing your safety." The older man began. "We have all agreed that it would be in your best interest to transfer you to Hogwarts. There are several of us Order members within the castle and feel we can keep a better eye on you there." He finished folding his hands.

"Alright." Ari replied softly and emotionless.

She didn't care where she went at this point. A part of her felt dead on the inside, like when her parents died a part of her soul went with them. She had kept to herself since the Order brought her to Number Twelve Grimmaude Palace. She hardly spoke to anyone, she hardly ate, and she hardly slept. It was beginning to take a noticeable toll on her. The only reason she ate what she did is because Mrs. Weasley would pester her until she did but she had still grown thin.

As time continued to pass the adults were at a loss of how to help the young girl. Her sixteenth birthday was soon approaching and Tonks thought it would be a good idea to throw her a birthday party and have the Finnigan's come. Everyone else agreed and preparations began.

Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to make all the food the day of Ari's birthday while Tonks and a few other Order members that Ari had met during her time at Grimmaude Palace took her to Diagon Alley to shop for her birthday and school. As a surprise they had arranged for Seamus to meet her while they were shopping.

"Do I really have to go Tonks?" Ari asked with a sigh.

"Yes you do. Not only are we getting your school things we are getting you a few things for your birthday." Tonks smiled leaning against the door post.

"Fine." Ari huffed getting up from her bed. "I'll be down in a minute just let me get dressed."

Tonks smiled and closed the door allowing the young girl to get ready.

Ari unwillingly got dressed and grabbed her cloak and small enchanted purse that her mother had given her. She made her way to the foyer and saw Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.

"Ready to go?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Could you two stop that? It gives me a headache." Ari said scrunching her nose making everyone laugh.

"Now where's the fun in that?" the twins said again in unison making Ari sigh rolling her eyes.

"Well now let's be on our way." Lupin said clapping his hands together. Ari grabbed onto Tonks and prepared for the nauseating side apparition.

As usual Ari had to cling to Tonks until she was completely oriented again. Tonks waited patiently used to the effect of side apparition on Ari by now. Thankfully since Ari had done it more often it didn't take her as long to get oriented.

After a minute or so Ari was able to let go of Tonks a look around. She had never been to Diagon Alley before. She always had to go shopping in a district for wizards in Paris for her school things and when she was home they went into the small wizard market nearby. This was totally new to her.

"Come now Ari we must get you fitted for your robes first." Lupin smiled. Ari looked apprehensively to the elder wizard, still not used to a cheery demeanor.

Ari followed behind Lupin, Tonks beside her, and the twins behind. As they made their way through the people most stopped and stared at her for a moment. Even in her state of depression the young girls Veela caught the unknowing off guard. It took some of the Order members to adjust to the girl's beauty at first but not long.

When the group stopped they were outside of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There were a small group of people standing outside of the shop. Three of which she recognized as the Finnigan's. A smile crept its way onto Ari's face; she hadn't seen Seamus since she had been taken to Grimmaude Palace.

"Happy Birthday Ari." Seamus smiled walking over to her and giving her a hug. Ari in turn threw her arms around Seamus' neck and gave him a tight hug in return.

"Thank Merlin I get to see you today. I've been going absolutely mad." Ari said releasing her friend.

"Mad is an understatement." George mumbled causing him to receive a glare from Ari.

"Ari I want you to meet a few of my fellow Gryffindors and friends from school. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Seamus said gesturing to the other people he had been standing with.

"It's a pleasure." Ari smile as the two boys stood staring at her.

"You as well." The girl named Hermione replied with a smile.

"Come on Ari, we need to get you fitted for robes. I'm sure this lot will be joining you." Tonks said putting a hand on her shoulder. Ari nodded in agreement and the group went inside.

A pleasant looking woman automatically began working on the five of them. Waving her wand this way and that as it pinned fabric. As they were chatting amongst themselves during the ordeal the shop door opened and a tall regal looking woman and an even taller boy, about Ari's age, entered the shop. They were obviously mother and son. You could not deny the blonde of their hair or their regal bon structure. You also couldn't help but stifle a giggle when you noticed the same pompous expression worn on both of their faces.

"Ah Potter, fancy seeing you here." The boy spat talking to the boy Ari had been introduced to as Harry.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron said before Harry could say anything.

"Well now Weasley, exactly how are you able to afford new robes?" he asked with a smirk causing Ron's ears to turn red.

As the three Ari had been introduced to had words with the boy the wheels began to turn in Ari's head. That boy seemed familiar in look and in his name. After a few moments Ari realized he was the prat she had ran into during her visit to Hogwarts during the Tri Wizard Tournament back in her fourth year.

"Now who is this beautiful young lady? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before yet you're being fitted for robes, and you're obviously not a first year." Malfoy said directing his attention to Ari.

If there was one thing Ari had not lost in her depression it was her wit and her attitude. It seemed that her parent's death had made her somewhat colder. She turned her nose to Malfoy and pursed her lips.

"You may not remember me but I remember you. I see you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you. Still rude, arrogant, and vile as ever. Although I see where you get your looks from, your mother has the same horrid expression on her face as well. Or is that how she normally looks?" Ari spat venomously shocking both Malfoy and his mother and everyone else as well.

"Why you." Malfoy began but his mother placed a silent hand on his shoulder.

"Well there you five are. You're done and here are your robes. Now kindly leave my shop if you're only going to start trouble." Madame Malkin said coming from the back of her shop.

Everyone took their robes and left. The group continued to shop the rest of the afternoon and Ari and the other children got all their school supplies. Seamus, his parent's, and the Order members who accompanied her bought her birthday gifts.

As the afternoon came to an end it was time to apparate back to Grimmaude Palace. Ari said goodbye to Seamus and his parent's not knowing that they would be going to Grimmaude Palace as well. Ari also said her goodbyes to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Come on Ari I have a surprise in the kitchen for you." Tonks said with a smile. Ari gave the witch an apprehensive look but followed her.

When they reached the kitchen a wide smile graced Ari's face. The Order, Seamus, The Finnigan's, and a rather dear friend to Ari Fleur.

"Whose idea was this?" Ari asked rather happily.

"Well it was Tonks; she's taken quite a liking to you." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Ari looked at Tonks and smiled and gave her a hug. Ever since Ari had come to Grimmaude Palace Tonks had taken it upon herself to look closely after the girl. To Tonks, Ari reminded her of herself somehow. She was strong willed and a fighter, she was also different. Tonks chose to stand out by changing her appearance while Ari stood out due to being a Veela. Whether attention was wanted or not both girls had endured both the positive and negative effects of their gifts.

The Finnigan's arrived along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to celebrate Ari's birthday. For the first time since her parent's death's Ari began to come out of her depression a bit. She was beginning to realize that she was not alone as she thought she was, she in fact had people who did love and care for her. This small party for her birthday showed her that much and with her new friends and Seamus she began to think that Hogwarts would not be too bad.


	3. Hogwarts

**Well I just finished watching the Half Blood Prince and I got a burst of inspiration. I figured I'd write it down while I still had it all before I got writers block again. So enjoy and hope you like it!**

"You mean I run at a solid brick wall?" Ari asked looking at Tonks as though she was mad.

"It's not solid Ari, it's an illusion. You know, magic." Tonks said with a goofy grin. Ari just shook her head at her and ran towards the barrier, and to her surprise passed right through.

The platform was filled with parents and students alike, bustling around putting away trunks and saying their goodbyes. Ari stood in awe at the scarlet engine as Tonks joined her. Tonks put a silent hand on her shoulder and led her to a place to put her trunk.

"Now Arianne, be sure to write when you get there. Let me know where you've been sorted to. I'm sure Seamus along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione will keep watch after you. Of course Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape will be there as well." Tonks said looking at the young girl.

"Of course I'll write." Ari smiled hugging Tonks.

Within the crowd Ari heard her name being called. When she turned around she saw Seamus at a door to a carriage waving for her. She said her final goodbyes to Tonks and boarded the train sitting with Seamus.

"Ari I've missed you." Seamus smiled as they settled in their compartment.

"I've missed you too Seamus, I wish you could've visited more." Ari smiled weakly.

"Well I heard you made good with Tonks." Seamus said trying to diffuse the tension.

Ari smiled at her friend and continued to talk amongst themselves. Ari had made more improvements and was not nearly as depressed. She was beginning to function somewhat normally, but still had a ways to go. Many member of the Order were surprised with her progress and attributed it to Tonks. After Ari's birthday the two had become rather close and spent a lot of time together. Tonks was someone that Ari could confide in.

"Seamus there you are!" said a tall dark skinned boy sticking his head into the compartment.

"Hey Dean, you remember Ari correct?" Seamus said referring to her.

"Of course how can you forget someone as pretty as she is?" Dean smiled making Ari blush.

"Where have you been anyway?" Seamus asked cocking his eyebrow to his friend.

"I was with Ginny." He stated simply with a smile on his face, Seamus shook his head and laughed.

Ari excused herself and grabbed her robes to go change in the girls changing room. On her way she bumped into a familiar blonde haired boy with a stony expression on his face.

"Watch where you're…" he began before he realized it was Ari that he had bumped into. "Sorry." He mumbled before quickly looking away.

"Manners this time around Malfoy, surprising." Ari stated in an even tone with no expression.

"Oh Finnigan's lovely friend with quite a bite to her. I never have caught your name in our few meetings but you have mine." Malfoy said with a small smirk.

"I don't see why it would matter to you, but if you must know my name is Arianne." She said with a confused look on her face. "I must be going." She said making her way down the corridor to the changing rooms. Once changed Ari joined Seamus and Dean as the train pulled into the platform.

The three exited the platform to be met by the familiar face of Professor McGonagall. She took Ari to the side and led her away from the other students to be sorted before the ceremony. On the way up she could not help but be in awe of the castle. It still took her breath away even though she had been here only two years ago. McGonagall took Ari up to Dumbledore's office, of who looked very happy to see Ari.

"Ah Miss Keegan, it has been far too long. I heard you were doing rather well though." The old man said as his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Thank you headmaster. I've been well, Tonks is a life saver." Ari smiled.

"I was told the two of you became rather close. I'm glad to see you've come a good way in your healing process. If you need anything whatsoever my dear, please let me know." He began. "Now let us get you sorted my dear." He finished as he grabbed an old tattered hat and summoned a chair for Ari.

He motioned for Ari to sit and she did. Dumbledore placed the hat upon her head and almost instantly the hat began to talk.

"Ah curious, a Veela. I haven't sorted one of Veela blood in quite a while. Your mother to be exact. You have great power within yourself that you have yet to discover. I've never sorted a trained witch, for Hogwarts has never had a transfer. I see that you do have wit, cleverness, cunning, courage, and loyalty. Although I so say your cleverness is your strongest quality. I say you would be perfect for Ravenclaw." That had said finishing with a bit of joyous statement.

"Well my dear I believe a bit of change in color in your uniform is in order." Dumbledore smiled waving his wand. Suddenly her robes bore the Ravenclaw crest and were trimmed in blue and bronze.

"Now if you would follow Professor McGonagall and I to the Great Hall the sorting ceremony will be starting soon. I would like to introduce you to the student body."

Ari smiled and followed the two Professors through the vast castle. Ari remained in awe as she followed the professors since she had never been inside the castle before. When they entered the Great Hall it was already filled with all the older students. A hush fell over the room when Dumbledore walked in and the student's noticed Ari.

Ari followed Dumbledore up to his podium with McGonagall behind her; all eyes in the room were on the three of them. It was beginning to make Ari rather uncomfortable. As she scanned the students she spotted Seamus at a table filled with students dressed in scarlet and gold, Dean sat beside him. When he noticed Ari looking at him he gave her a small smile. She also spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same table. As she continued to scan the room she spotted the familiar blonde head of Malfoy sitting in a sea of green and silver.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore began with a loud booming voice that filled the hall, surprising Ari. "I would like to introduce a new student. In the very long history of Hogwarts we have never had a transfer until this year. It was my decision along with the agreement of the staff to allow this new student. She has already been sorted into Ravenclaw. She will be a sixth year student. I would like to introduce to everyone Miss Arianne Keegan, a transfer from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore finished clapping and the hall followed suit. McGonagall gently put her hand on Ari's back and directed her to her house table. She sat between across from two girls who gave her forced smiles and next to a boy who smiled at her as she set down.

"Don't mind them, it will take everyone a while to get used to having a girl with Veela in her around." The boy whispered in her ear. "Name is Michael Corner." He smiled.

"How did you know I was part Veela?" Ari asked with a small confused smile.

"Well I have a cousin who is a quarter Veela myself. You have every indicator of Veela blood." He said as the first years came in.

The two continued to talk as the sorting ceremony began before becoming quiet. The first years were sorted and went to their respective tables. Ari talked to Michael and another boy named Terry the duration of dinner. Seamus and Dean even made point to come over to tell her congratulations on making Ravenclaw. Seamus said it didn't surprise him one bit that she was sorted to be with some of the most clever witches and wizards in the school.

Once dinner ended Ari followed the rest to the Ravenclaw tower. Ari found her trunk in the sixth year's girls' dorm.

"Uhm hi, my name is Cho." Said a girl coming up to her. "The lavatory is right through that door there. Might want to get ready for bed, class comes early." She finished smiling before making her way to the lavatory herself with her pajamas. Once she was ready for bed she climbed into her bunk and settled in for sleep.


End file.
